


Good ol pal inkling?

by Edgepng



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgepng/pseuds/Edgepng
Summary: I guess this will probably be a mulitple character type of story. With more fillers then anything else. EH, sorry for making this so short! I'll try to make future chapters a bit more longer and hopefully more interesting. Even if it isn't gonna be an interesting thing.





	Good ol pal inkling?

Sun was setting on the peaceful outskirts of Inkopolis, Sky fading through the multiple colors of sunset. The beach, where very few inklings ventured at this time of day, was a it's calm point. Few seagulls landed near where the dirt met the grainy sand of the beach. Everything was settled down, nothing could really break such silence.  
"COME ON MAKO!!"  
An inkling zoomed back the resting seagulls, triggered them to panic. sprawling for a minute, or two eventually flying off. Just a typical inkling, with oddly flopped like ears instead of pointed was hauling their tall friend behind them. Can she stop refusing?! Using whatever little strength they had to pull them whatever they were head. Grabbing the his old timey cap with his free hand, keeping it in a tight grip. If she could just stop resisting, maybe we could get there quicker. Reaching their location will take years. Gotta keep going.

Finally reaching the a makeshift hut. Supported by a few pieces of wood and metal scraps, looks like some junk salmonids can make. Feeling a little bit embarrassed to show his new friend this half-done hangout. The semi-bulky weird hair styled Inkling seemed to be studying the cabin, probably judging my poor building skills. Watching his friend venture deeper into the hut. oh dear god, knowing someone else was poking their nose into his personal life and such filled him with more embarrassment. Feeling his face gradually become harm, oh cod dangit. Hoping the blocky glasses cover the blush that was growing on his cheeks. How long will she be in there? Grabbing his squid shaped phone, scrolling around looking for the flashlight application. Semi-dim beam radiated from the tiny gap in the case, holding it up, positioning it to the doorless entrance. Mako spooked by the sudden light, holding up a dirty history book in front of her face.  
"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were coming out."

Shoving the phone in the sand instead of just turning off the light. You absolute buffoon! Reaching out for the phone, his friend seemed to be waving no. What was she doing? I'm just grabbing my phone. Mako was waving him over. oh no, oh no no no. Does she want to call him a weirdo or a dumb squid from what she found. slowly heading to her with his phone. Mako grabbing the phone from him once he got close enough, shining it onto the book. She was flipping through a page like she was looking for something. Gonna lecture me about octarian history huh. There's nothing she could tell me that I already knew. Giving a small smirk. "There's nothing you can tell me that I don't already know."  
Grumbled as a response, a bit rude but didn't care. Mako should know about some of his personality after finding the girl at that Mountain a week ago. Feeling guilty for almost ditching her back then. Mako stopped on the page which he labelled myths. Hmph, don't tell me she believes in octolings. they're fake. Make walked over to a small coffee table, which was also handmade like everything else. The weird inkling shove the light on the page with the octolings. Pointing at the page then back at herself. What is she trying to say? She rolled her eyes and grabbed a pen, trying something down. Cod, her writing was terrible. It looked like two different languages mixed! Only picking out one or two words, but the other writings seems similar. Looks like one of those letters from that one page of the history book of octarian alphabet. Who this squid was, they were onto something.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this will probably be a mulitple character type of story. With more fillers then anything else. EH, sorry for making this so short! I'll try to make future chapters a bit more longer and hopefully more interesting. Even if it isn't gonna be an interesting thing.


End file.
